Shissou!
by book pirate
Summary: Someone kills Haruhi's dad. Now Haruhi must live with her new family and escape from death herself. Maybe there'll be some romance too! HaruhiTamaki
1. Moving day!

HAHA! I HAVE RETURNED! Not really. I remembered I have a fan fiction thingy so I took it back up again.

Hatori Bisco owns Ouran High School Host Club not me. I wish I had her skills…

In this story Organization XIII is a band based after the bad guys in Kingdom Hearts. So they kind of have the same names…and appearances too. XD

The little girl with beautiful blonde hair and brown eyes ran through the crowd as fast as she could. So fast that she didn't notice she ran right past the sad Fujioka Haruhi who was staring blankly at her old apartment. I sighed and thought of the past days. My father died at the bar; someone had shot him. For whatever reason he was shot the guy who shot him was in jail. He didn't even want a trial, he said he was ready for his lifetime in jail. He was a middle aged man with short black hair and looked eternally drunk. He also had a tattoo of something on his ankle. Tamaki gave me a concerned look. All day they had been packing up my stuff to head to my new godparents' house. Tamaki knew where their house was so he was the one taking me there. I was so thankful of Tamaki right now. He was being like…a boyfriend of something. But you know, I don't like him that way. I think. My new godparents were named Axel and Bella de something.

"Axel and Bella. Are you sure you have NEVER heard of them," he asked me with a smile. I thought for a second and nodded.

"Hmm. I learned a lot of Japanese thanks to them. I got private lessons from Zexion and I got to watch Bella and Axel fall in love. Well, I should give the rest of the band credit too. Organization XIII-"

"OH! Bella's the black haired one with purple eyes. They are so pretty. I love them" _almost as much as I love yours, Senpai. _Wait what am I thinking?! I don't like Tamaki THAT way just because he saved me and threw away the chance of seeing his mother for…me.

We rode the rest of the way in silence. Maybe because Tamaki was driving and I didn't want to break his concentration. Yeah, Tamaki driving is a really thought scary right? Actually, he was an excellent driver. When we pulled up to the large castle-like mansion, there were two girls sitting on the steps and waving at us. From her eyes, I would tell one was Bella. The other had to be Larxene, the other female singer in the band. Bella quickly opened the door, said something to the people inside, and ran over to the car. Tamaki slid out of the car and came over to my side to let me out. I climbed out and went to the trunk to get my stuff. Surprisingly there was a large man there. He was half smiling and had reddish hair that stood on end.

"Number V, Lexarius, at your service. Number VIII and XIV asked me to help and Bella smiled for me so…" he broke off and looked at the trunk pop open. He lifted all 8 of my boxes with ease and strode quickly to the door.

"Thanks Lex! You're a lifesaver. Welcome Miss Fujioka and Ki-chan. I'm surprised Ki. So Ki wanna help with boxes and have supper with us? If you refuse I won't blame you. I'd-"Bella was rambling. I assumed Ki was Tamaki I probably would end up with Hi or Lu. A tall red haired man interrupted her.

"Bella breathe", he said calmly "Suou Mansion 1 is just over the hill and from what I've heard Mrs. Suou is still being a b-word. Mansion 2 is closer anyway. So please don't scare Haruhi. Welcome Haruhi. I'm Axel and this is my very energetic wife, Bella. Isn't she the most adorkable person ever? You will meet your "brothers" and "sisters" later. Don't worry, none of them will bite. Except for Edward. If you call him short Alphonse won't be able to hold him back. Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu are loaners. Isshin is on a major business trip right now so they're here. Naruto is just a flat out an orphan. Just like the manga and anime. That's what his parents did on purpose. Edward and Alphonse are the same."

Bella frowned at this and put in "Lu, Ed and Al are like cousins, Haru-chan."

"Yes they are. Their family had very bad morales. They killed themselves in front of their children,"Axel informed me.

"Hi, I'm number XI, Larxene, your brand new closet manager," the blonde one said, her green eyes gleaming, "guys lets go inside. Now." She skipped inside the house and Bella followed suit. I hesitantly left Tamaki's side. He gave me a hug and said "I'm coming too, don't worry. Bella's not a pervert."

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE TALKING KI! HOST CLUBS ARE-" Bella screamed.

"BELLA GET YOUR BUTT INSIDE! IT'S EFFING COLD OUTSIDE!" Larxene yelled.

Sorry guys I have homework too, okay? I promise tomorrow there'll be a new chapter.


	2. The Paper of Love!

Hatori Bisco's not mine…I still want her skills. OMG that would make a weird rap! Lol

The house was perfect. Everything was clean and all really cute. Honey-senpai would have loved it. There were microphones littered everywhere. Tamaki-senpai looked shocked. Quite honestly I didn't know what that was about. Then I saw the sign. _Cleaned by Bella! YAY! Bella learned some cleaning skills!_

"You actually CLEANED," Tamaki looked surprised. A boy about my age strode down the long stairs with a disgusted look on his face.

"It took her 4 days to clean up the living room. Dad even helped her too. I mean hello? Technically she really didn't clean up all by herself but instead her husband did. Oh so this is my new sister? Haruhi, right?" he asked with a warm smile, his beautiful, golden eyes glittering. I nodded. He said, "I'm Edward and behind me," a boy with shorter blond hair walked into view, "Is Alphonse. You can call us Ed and Al."

"Thanks for the comment, shrimp", Bella replied, "Come on I'll show you the kitchen." Before she could someone stopped her.

"Bella, does the new girl like cooking? Will she help me and Uncle Sanji?" a little girl about 10 came out of one of the endless doors.

"For the last time, my name is NOT Sanji. I know you love One Piece and Sanji is kick ass but – okay, I do look like him but I don't have diambe jambe skills. Wish I did but it's not possible," a slim, tall guy with blonde hair covering his left eye and a peculiar curly eyebrow walked out of the door the little girl did. He was wearing a pink apron with a panda on it over his black tuxedo. The little girl had short dirty blonde hair and a matching apron over her cut pink dress.

"San-chan, Yuzu, this is Haruhi. Isn't it a pretty name?" Bella gushed. '_There are WAY too many people in this house. It's not even a house, it's a palace! Bella's the princess- no the queen-and Axel is the silent king. A shadow king. Just like-'_

"Kyouya. No I'm the shadow king of this house Miss Fujioka," a guy whispered in her ear. She whipped around and saw a guy about 16 with silver hair most of it covering his right eye.

"ZEXION! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! WELL I KNEW YOU FOLLOW YOUR BROTHER BUT NOW WE ARE LIKE NEIGHBORS! OR VENCINOS! LIKE YOU TOLD ME WAS SPANISH FOR NEIGHBORS!" Tamaki cheered.

"Uncle Zexy, please don't scare people," another girl appeared. She had short black hair and shorts and a t-shirt on.

"Umm Haruhi? This is my twin sister, Karin. Karin-chan this is Haruhi, our new sister," Yuzu said shyly.

"Hello Karin. Hello Zexion. How do you-"BEEP! Something interrupted my sentence.

Zexion exchanged looks with the guy who brought in my stuff. Lexarius, I think. They looked surprised. I glaced over at Bella.

"Aw shit. CHECK IN NOW!" she screamed.

Zexion whispered in my ear, "When she calls your name, Haru, you go and stand by Edward okay?" I swallowed and nodded

"LU! CHI! ED! HARU! AL! YU! KA! KI!" It all happened at once. Two boys came from the rooms and lined up. First in line was a boy with blond hair spiked up then a boy with similar hair, only orange. Then Edward, me, Alphonse, Yuzu, who was hugging Alphonse, Karin, and surprisingly Tamaki.

"Naruto take them there," she whispered, "Then you 3 come back and then we'll see who the intruder is. WAIT STOP! Edward your girlfriend is here. Gosh you should have told me she was coming. Then the alarm wouldn't go off. I think." As Bella was rambling, a girl with perfect blonde hair peeked around the door. She saw me standing behind Edward and walked over. Ed was blushing so much that he looked like an octopus.

"Ed, I came to fix your uh radio. Where is it?" She said with her eyes full of burning compassion for the boy in front of her.

"Uh…erm…in my room," he admitted shyly. Then I heard laughter.

"Penguins," Larxene said

"In bed" Bella countered

"Doing something funky" Larxene

"With bannapples" Bella They fell into fits of laughter. Edward went up to Bella and whapped her on the head. There were fighting with marital arts; kind of like Honey and Yasuchika did

"Oh my good lord Bella," the cook looked at them disapprovingly ", you're going to scare Haruhi off. Haruhi my dear, would you enjoy helping young Yuzu and I cook supper tonight?" His offer was totally tempting . I looked up at Tamaki and he smiled.

"Can I come and help make food like commoners?" he asked with interest.

"Of course. Let's go together senpai."

Bella's POV 

I finished sparring with Edward as Haruhi and Tamaki left the room. Axel was reading something. Alphonse went over, read it, and laughed.

"Nii-san, they're just like you and Winry-chan was," Al exclaimed with a laugh ", Clueless and hopelessly in love. That why mom wanted them to live here right?"

"Yeah…and I wanted to protect her. Axel what does that paper say?" I asked

"Tamaki slipped it to me. It's from his father. Looks like Haruhi has her first proposal," Axel said with all disinterest.

"WHAT?! A proposal and I've never had a girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with the world?" the orange-haired boy named Naruto cried out.

"Well the problem is you, Lu. First, your fashion sense SUCKS. I'm sorry but even Barney dresses better. BRIGHT ORANGE is the least attractive color ever." Larxene said with a laugh.

"Yuzuru… you know this is TOO DAMNED EARLY FOR HER! AND ME! I CAN'T GIVE HER AWAY YET! BLOODY-" I yelled as the letter flittered to the ground.

It read:

_Dearest Annabelle and Axel,_

_How are you? I just found out about Miss Fujioka going into your care. I had_ _a fear of losing our brilliant scholarship student into a Robelia family. I see now that Robelia will never happen with you as her new mother. Am I right Axel? I heard you are singing in the charity concert. Will you give me backstage passes? Please? The reason for this letter is. I want Miss Haruhi Fujioka to become Mrs. Haruhi Suou. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it? Unlike Mrs. Haruhi Ootori which sound perverted. I know you don't want to give away your newborn daughter quite yet but please consider it, okay Bella? _

_Love,_

_Yuzuru Suou_

"Bella, if I can, I'd suggest you show this," Winry said pointing to the letter ", to Haruhi and let her choose. It's her life after all and I know your intentions are to make your children happy. Like Edward and I. Thank you so much for helping us," she added quietly as she took his hand.

I eased up and gave the couple a hug.

"Anytime. I love you both, dearly. You guys too, Alphonse, Naruto, and Axel. "

SO sorry it's late! OMG I didn't mean it to be this late. I was elected Vice President of student council and it's homecoming week. Gotta dress up! For favorite book character day I'm Nami from One Piece.

Love ya all

Book Pirate


	3. Sakura Kiss and Motherland!

Disclaimer: I am not Hatori Bisco but if I was, our darling Tamaki would have kissed Haruhi on the lips by now. Honestly

"OMG! YOU BOUGHT SUOU RAMEN MR. SANJI!" Tamaki screamed in delight. Haruhi, Tamki, Sanji, and Yuzu were in the kitchen helping with supper. Haruhi was not surprised but she smiled at her senpai and finished chopping the carrots.

"MY NAME IS NOT BLOODY SANJI IT'S-oh Miss Fujioka you're done? Thank you so much for your help. You are honestly more useful than most people," Sanji broke off to glare at Tamaki, "around here. Tell me if you ever need help with math homework or something. I love problem solving. Yuzu, can you show Haruhi where to put the vegetables for the dog food mixture? I saw that Winry-chan came and I always fix food for her dog, Den, to eat," he explained to me.

Three minutes later after I had finished mixing the dog food, someone kicked open the door and stormed in. This someone was Bella followed by Axel with an oh-crap look on his face. Bella marched up to Tamaki getting right up to his face and took a deep breath.

"LISTEN HERE! TELL YOUR FATHER, YUZURU, THAT MY CHILDREN MAKE THEIR OWN-"before she could finish what her sentence, Axel slipped in front of her and kissed her. Bella's eyes got wide and Axel quickly broke the kiss and dragged her out. After she was out Axel smiled and mouthed sorry to Tamaki. Tamaki was surprised and was in shock. Edward slipped in the kitchen holding Winry's hand. Winry looked at him and smiled. Ed was sweating and as he looked at Winry, he blushed and walked over to Haruhi.

"Winry, this is my sister, Haruhi. Haruhi, this is my uh… erm…-" he paused

"Girlfriend" Sanji said for him as he was skillfully cooking something elegant looking. "Midget, why are you so wary of that word. You love her don't you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT MIDGETS THINK IS A CELL?" Edward yelled with his furious face pink.

"Hi Winry-chan, it's nice to meet you. So how old are you?" Haruhi asked

"Um…sixteen. I just moved here and I'm going to Ouran. I'm in class 1A. So is Edward. Alphonse, you know Edward's brother," she broke off quickly looking at the fighting chef and her boyfriend behind her, "yeah well he's in class 3A in the middle school. Yuzu and Karin are in 6A in the elementary school. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me!" she finished with a smile on her face.

Haruhi smiled too "That's be great but in Ouran I pretend to be a guy. Can you keep me being a girl a secret?" Her eyes shined brightly and nodded. Haruhi immediately knew that she was one of her 1st secrets to get from a girl. Haruhi though '_She must have grown up with Alphonse and Edward as her only friends'_. Haruhi sighed and Tamaki smiled at her. He motioned for her to follow him and they both walked out of the kitchen stepping over Ed who was unconscious. As Winry saw this she rushed over and woke him up. Tamaki smiled at Bella and Bella pointed in an unknown direction with a sour look on her face. Tamaki bowed and pulled Haruhi into a room.

"Well, Haruhi, good luck. I have a business meeting to attend to with my father," he said seriously. Then his face changed and said "You won't be too lonely without daddy will you? If that mean old lady Annabelle tries hurting you call me okay?" Reluctantly Haruhi nodded and said "Good bye senpai."

Tamaki walked out of the room and Haruhi followed him back out where Axel was.

"Ah Suou-san, leaving? Adieu, être prudent." Axel said in French.

"Oui, vous aussi. Prendre bien soin de Haruhi pour moi. Ciao Bella." Tamaki responded and left quickly.

Haruhi was blushing redder than the octopus they were eating.

"So will you do it?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Umm you said sing…in front of all of you?" Haruhi asked again. Her music grades had sucked in Elementary school and middle school.

"Yes, yes. What do you mean all of you? It's only me, Ax, Chi, Lu, Ed, Al, Ka, Yu, Lar, Demy, and they rest of Organization XIII. That makes 20 people. Oh don't forget San-chan. 21." Bella counted.

"You sing 1st."Haruhi countered.

"Okay! Ed, is that equivalent exchange?" Bella said.

"Ummm I think so… right Al?" Ed said.

"That's right brother," Alphonse replied.

"OKAY! Any requests?!" Bella exclaimed.

Naruto jumped up. "Motherland by Chrystal Kay."

"OKAY READY GO!

kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa

itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta

marude ashita mo mata

kono machi de au mitai ni

ai wo shinjiru no wa

jibun ni mo makenai koto

yume ga kanau hi made

egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara

watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai

kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde

itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to

tooku de omoeru you ni

kaeru basho de aru you ni

kimi ga inai machi de

aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru

sorega ima watashi ni

dekirukoto sou omoukara

donna dekigoto ni mo

kakureteru imi ga aru to

yume ga kiekaketemo

jibun rashiku ite hoshii donna toki mo koko ni iru kara

namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii

tsukareta kokoro yasumasete ne

suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite

chiisana kodomo no you ni

kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru

shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte

kimi no moto e

watashi no koe wa todokimasuka?

afureru kimochi ienakatta

watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai

kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde

itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to

tooku de omoeru you ni

kaeru basho de aru you ni

kaeru basho de aru you ni"

Bella stopped her singing. She sounded like an angel. All the notes were in perfect harmony. Haruhi remembered someone had sung this song to her when she was little. Bella smiled, took a breath, and handed the mike to Haruhi.

"Your turn. I'll even sing with you but I get to pick the song, okay?"

"Okay" Haruhi answered.

"Do you know Sakura Kiss?" Bella asked her.

"Oh please no."

"Oh yes. 1,2,3…"

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara  
Redii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Tatoeba atashi no Mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo Kowaku mo aru

Denimu ni Furiru ni Kajuaru ni chaina  
Au tabi Shichihenge Kakugo asobe

Tsugitsugi hiraku Ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai Danzen koshi yo

Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou Fureau ai wa muteki Sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Mabushii sora ni makenai Omoide tsukurou Ima

Danzen koishi yo

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE"

Haruhi finished the song. Not even halfway through Bella had stopped singing. Now all 21 of them were gaping at her like she had just sending a line of swearing.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Haruhi asked shyly.

"Mom, she is really good!" Edward said with surprise in his voice. They all laughed. Haruhi laughed too and thought '_Well, this brand new life will be interesting won't it mom and dad?' _

Thanks a bunch guys! I have a mock trial to study for. I'm a lawyer! Just like Haruhi wants to be!


	4. I guess that's love

Okay guess what? I got my hair cut! It's like shoulder length now. I like it.

Hatori Bisco did not get a hair cut today therefore I am not her.

O H S H C 

Haruhi woke up to a mysterious sound in the night. She walked out of her room and saw Ichigo and Bella digging in Larxene's bathroom.

"Uh Bella? Ichigo? What are you doing?" Haruhi asked quietly. Bella and Ichigo looked up. Bella had eyeliner in her hand and Ichigo had a tampon. Haruhi saw what Ichigo had in his hands and started giggling. Bella looked and laughed while Ichigo scowled and threw it at Bella's face.

"Sorry Haruhi. We'll be quieter. We're looking for Larxene's pink nail polish. Edward has a date with Winry tomorrow, so we're going to paint his toenails pink." Ichigo informed Haruhi. "Wanna help?" Bella shot a look at Ichigo and he added "He'll probably be mad though."

"No, Ichigo if you are going to Ouran you have to keep-" Haruhi started

"My grades up?" He offered and laughed, "You'll be surprised but my grades aren't that bad. I'm in class 1B. Naruto is in 1D though. Edward's in your class. Mom, do you think I'll be stereotyped?"

"Yeah sure, follow your dreams Chi," Bella stopped, "Oh my Lord! I'm so sorry Chi! I wasn't paying attention. I doubt it. After all, the kids ARE rich. Too bad Rukia-"

Ichigo shot his hand over Bella's mouth.

"Um so Haruhi. Er ug is the food good at school?" Ichigo asked

"Who's Rukia?" Haruhi asked. Ichigo blushed a violent red and pressed his hand harder over his mother's mouth.

"No one that special," he answered.

"What?! Wouldn't she be angry if she heard that?" Larxene came from around the corner "So Chi, what's- WHAT THE F?!" Haruhi sensed the intense anger coming from Larxene and fled to her room.

_Mother, my life has really changed. But is it for the better or worse? _

The next morning Bella was sitting at the table reading something furiously and drinking orange juice. She had a lump on the side of her face from Larxene.

"Hey Bells, ouch! Did Lar punch ya cuz of operation toes?" Luxord, a man with short blonde hair and an earring asked as he retrieved his breakfast. "Sanji did ya hear what she did? Painted 'Ward's toenails hot pink. Ya know like Marluxia(A/N It's pronounced mar-lu-sha) pink. Sucks balls for him. Has a date with Ms.Rockbell today. She's such a cutie."

"My god Lux, you sound half drunk. Marly will kill you if she hears that. By the way I'M on breakfast duty today Sanji's helping Edward with the nail polish remover," snapped Xaldin a guy with giant black sideburns wearing a pink apron that said Kiss the- oh go screw a pigeon.

Bella finished her O.J. and replied, "I hope Chi gets hit too. Chi WAS the one holding a tampon when she walked in. Well when Haru-"

"Well that explains why the food taste like-"Luxord started.

"MOM! THANKS FOR THE PETICURE! YOU KNOW GUYS DON'T PAY 30 + DOLLARS TO HAVE THIS DONE! ONLY PEOPLE LIKE….MARLUXIA DO! BUT MARLY'S LIKE A GAY SO THAT EXPLAINS IT. WHAT WILL WIN THINK? Come on Mom, please help me get this off," Ed screamed as he came down the spiral staircase his long blonde hair streaming behind. His golden eyes were burning.

"Brother! I-I'm r-really so-sorry bu-bu-but I just can-can't stop laughing!" Alphonse laughed as he followed his brother down the stairs, his short dirty blonde hair messed up from sleep.

Haruhi walked out of her bathroom in her uniform and went up to Edward. "I'll help you get it off. I found this in Larxene's things and she said I could borrow it so, its fingernail polish remover by the way, I figured I could help."

Edward was completely stunned and then he answered "You are the BEST sister ever. THANK YOU!" and hugged her.

"Everyone on the car?" Axel asked before he pulled out of the garage, "Lets see Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Naruto don't be so enthusiastic, it's only school. Okay, Ichigo?"

"I'b bere."

"Ah Larxene got to you too, huh? Haha serves you and Bella right. Edward? And his toenails?"

"Sure, you know what I-"

"Okay then. Haruhi?"

"Present"

"Very respectful. Alphonse?"

"Yep"

"Always a pleasant answer from you. Um Karin? Yuzu?"

"We're here."

"Okay that's all…1,2,3,4,5,6,7…. All seven! Minus our special guest."

"Who?" Asked Bella as she got in the car.

"Why Mr. Suou. Wait…. AW CRAPPERS AND MILK! ZEXION!"

"Present"

"Where did you come from?" Axel said as he whipped around.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy-" Zexion started.

"NO that's prevy. I'll slap Luxord for teaching you that one." Axel replied.

"Brother, I've been in here the whole time. Even Bella knew. Now start driving or we'll be late. NO BELLA NOT YOU!" Zexion screamed when Bella took the wheel. This action was followed by a couple of remarks about Bella's previous driving experiences of which I will not mention. But I will let you know it includes killing a cat, a turtle, and a couple of crossing guards.

After they picked up Tamaki and safely made it to school, Axel drove away, noting that he will NEVER let his wife drive again.

"Hey Bella." Axel said.

"What?" Bella asked concerned.

"Did they ever figure out who killed Ranka-san?"

"Erm…no, no they didn't."

"Well then we'd better watch out," he said turning down the radio, which was playing Sore ga Ai Deshou, "I have a feeling that Ms. Fujioka is in grave danger. I mean I know you used the toenail incident as a cover but she's smart she might figure out what really happened. You know the same reason that Marluxia's hiding. That gang really doesn't like gays. Even though, you know, Marly's totally not gay. How many of them did you fight?" Axel finished.

"They figured 13 for 13 plus our seven kids. They sent 20. I fought 20 and killed 10. Seems like my license to kill is still effective."

"Haru-chan! Who are these people?" Huni asked cheerfully with Mori following him.

"Um these are my new brothers and sisters. Guys this is Huninozuka senpai and Morinozuka senpai. I'm kind of lost. Can you guys help me? I need to get to class 6A for Yuzu and Karin and 3A for Al. I found Kasanoda and had jim lead my new brother to 1D but I need help finding the other classes." Haruhi answered nervously.

"Takashi! We get to visit our old teachers! Al-chan follow Takashi, okay? Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, follow me! I promise your teacher is nice! She doesn't give a lot of homework!" As Huni and Mori walked off Haruhi took Zexion to Kyoya.

"Kyoya senpai, this is my new brother Zexion, he's in class 2A and I-", Haruhi stopped talking because they were already in deep conversation. Haruhi walked down the hall to her class silently. It was kind of strange; usually Tamaki and the twins would be bugging her but-

"Hi Ms. Fujioka," a voice said from behind her, "would you like to come with me? You've already ruined my life plans so I'd say you owe me. I've already collected the debt from your mother and father."

Haruhi whipped around and she saw…….

O H S H C 

I'm so sorry! I feel horrible for not updating! I had tests and butt loads of homework and my mock trial which, yes, I won! If anyone knows Haruhi's mom's name could you tell me? I kind of forgot.


	5. Well isn't that smashing?

YES! I found out Haruhi's mom's name!(again) Kotoko! Thank you, lovehating222!

Okays I don't own OHSHC so don't sue me, please?

O H S H C 

"Win, isn't Haruhi supposed to be here?" Ed asked curiously to his girlfriend. She was more nervous than Ed about coming to a new school but she was fitting in better than him. The classes weren't hard but he had never been rich but SOMEHOW he got into this school.

"Yeah but don't worry yourself too much. Look let's go meet those twins over there! They seem pretty cool. Well Renge-chan said that-"Winry started.

"_**What I'm worried about is my sister right now Winry." **_When Ed saw his girlfriend's face fall he apologized "I'm sorry Win but this is the first time I've anyone other than Al, Chi, and Lu to protect. Chi protects Yuzu and Karin so much that I don't feel like they're my-"

"Shh. I understand Ed. By the way, your uniform looks cute on you," Winry gently added while her special someone turned pink "Now come on! I wanna meet the famous Hitachiin twins!"

"You wanted to meet us? Aww how sweet right Hikaru? Yes Kaoru. But this man here is her boyfriend. He also knows Haruhi's secret." They both chanted

"What secret? I don't know any effing secrets. Especially Haruhi's. I doubt she'd tell me," Ed replied angrily because Ed's an angry elf.

"If Haruhi's a she then why is SHE wearing a boy's uniform?" Renge asked.

"What?! Haruhi's not a she, isn't he Ed?" Winry shot a look at Ed and he unstood immediately. Haruhi pretends to be a boy. That's fine with h-

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ed jumped up out of his seat. Across the school, another guy was freaking out too.

"Tamaki Suoh, please sit down. Class has started now," the teacher said dully.

"I'm sorry Sensei but I need to go to a meeting with my father now," he lied quickly, knowing only this would get him out of class. The teacher gave him a stern look then said "Go."

Tamaki bowed and ran out the door toward the scream. _"That HAD to have been Haruhi! I know it!"_

Haruhi slowly turned around and saw her captor.

Her golden hair was shining in the sun and her eyes were unique. A very pretty blue-ish color. Haruhi recognized the features right away.

"E-e-eclaire Tonnere…"

"WHOA STOP THE CAR!" Bella burst out which made Axel stop suddenly and cause a taxi driver to flip them off. From there on it was panic. Bella hopped out of the car ignoring the "Wait, Bella!" and ripped open the taxi door. No really, she ripped it off. To the taxi driver's surprise, she didn't kill him.

"Excuse me sir but was that necessary? Do you think that that gesture would fulfill your life? DON'T YOU EVER POINT THAT FINGER AT MY HUSBAND AGAIN! Got it memorized? Good. Ciao," Bella ranted and walked back into her car.

"Ciaossu! I feel better. Drive to the school now. Haruhi's in danger," She said calmly. (A/N Ciaossu is what Reborn from Katekyo Hitman Reborn says. It's a mixture of Ciao and Oussu(hey))

"Got it Queen," Axel said with a smile.

By the time Tamaki got to Haruhi many things had happened.

Eclaire looked at Tamaki and smiled, "So, is this", she paused to kick the unconscious Haruhi "your girlfriend?" Tamaki's eyes widened and shook his head. "Please don't lie; it'll only hurt her mo- AUGH!" Ed was running down the hall and saw someone kicking a beaten Haruhi.

'Okay mom taught me this. Run up quietly behind the target. When close enough jump up and drop kick them in the back' Ed thought. '3,2,1' Eclaire dropped on her knees and Ed was ready to punch her when-

"Edward that's enough," a warm voice said. Tamaki and Ed both looked up to see Axel smiling at Ed. "Your mother wanted to hit her too but I made her stay in the car."

Tamaki looked up "You mean the car that's racing toward…THE WINDOW?!" he screamed watching a furious Bella smash the car though the wall barely missing Eclaire. Axel, Edward, Tamaki, and Eclaire were shocked. Bella opened the driver's door and jumped out.

"Hey Ed! How's Ouran?" she asked casually.

Axel pushed her in the car and hopped in the driver's side. "Better once we get out of here. I'll call Yuzuru and tell him his son and Ed did not cause the school damage and to make sure Haruhi's okay. You're paying for that hole in the school," he added sourly.

"Fine but make sure Eclaire doesn't get away," Bella said cheerfully.

"Oh she won't not after what happened to Haruhi," Axel fumed "Now Haruhi has 1 more person to add on to her list of people who want to kill her."

Ohh. Will Haruhi be okays? I wonder. Actually I know. Hehe.

See that button there that say review? Click it. It's amazing


	6. I can't think of a title TT

OMG! It's been 3 weeks! I'm so sorry! I had finals and tests and it was a GIANT pain. It really was. I'm sorry! Here's chapter SIX!

I don't own anyone.

O H S H C

* * *

"Well, no I haven't gotten a response… NO I will not allow that! You can't choose anyway… I'm going to talk to Anne Sophie and see what she thinks…too bad for you…good bye," Yuzuru Suou ranted into the phone. He slammed the phone into the receiver and stared at the pictures on his desk.

"Tamaki, where will life take you?" he asked with a sigh as the phone rang again.

"Hello Yuzuru-san?" a familiar voice asked.

"No way…Axel?" he responded. He was shocked what did Axel want?

"Yep. Umm if you have, oh I don't know, a certain Mr.Elric and your son run in with Miss Fujioka please don't be too-"

At that moment Tamaki ran in carrying his unconscious "daughter" and that certain Mr.Elric ran in. Haruhi was a rainbow of colors. Red, black, blue, purple, pink; the colors you get when you buy a pack of play-dough.

"Okay Mr.Hino (Hino-fire/flames-Axels's code name because in the game he controls flames), tell Ms. Kane(Kane-bell-Bella) that the spring (Haru-Spring-Haruhi) is safe. Okay, bye!" Yuzuru said as he hung up the phone. He threw the phone down and ran to Haruhi and the boys.

"What HAPPENED TO HER?!" he exclaimed.

"Didn't dad tell you?" Edward asked "I know you were talking to my father. Anyway a girl named Eclaire…"

"Tonnere. You know her remember the one I almost had to MARRY. Yeah she almost killed my favor…. my friend," Tamaki fumed and held Haruhi closer to him.

"Where's she now? Ms. Eclaire? Edward you're smart. It only took you one try to get who I was talking to," Yuzuru added quickly.

"Yeah um down the hall there's this hole and it's pretty big and….it's all mom's fault. Anyway the brat is tied there," Ed said swiftly.

"Good. Me and Edward will go get Ms. Tonnere. Tamaki, call Annabelle no not Annabelle, um, Sanji to come pick you two up and take Haruhi to the hospital. His number is 1-555-BLACK-LEG hurry!"

* * *

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Xaldin.

"Why?" Bella said with tears in her eyes "why us? This is the 7th child they made an orphan!"

Bella and Xaldin were at the kitchen table. Vexen was reading the newspaper.

"Are you planning on adopting that one too, XIV?" asked Vexen

"I SHOULD but I don't know. His name is Allen. His father was killed the same way Haruhi's was," She informed them.

"Oh? Was there anything special about Ranka's death?" Xemnas asked walking into the room.

"Yeah. We told Haruhi that her dad was shot. The real cause of death was…" Annabelle took a deep breath and paused.

"Yes?" Xemnas, Xaldin, and Vexen said simultaneously as they leaned in.

* * *

Sanji drove up to the school and gasped.

"Woah, this is a HUGE school!" he said in awe. At that moment Tamaki ran out with the amazing rainbow Haruhi.

"Holy crap kid," said Sanji as Tamaki crawled in the back with Haruhi "Isn't she your like…I don't know… love?"

Tamaki turned red and answered quietly "Yes…my my my daughter."

Sanji took a draw from his cigarette and said "I think it's more than father-daughter love kid. More like lover love. Yeah that's it…"

Tamaki blushed and didn't respond.

Sanji smiled as he drove on and thought "_Bella has some work to do with these two"_

* * *

"He was run over by a horse." All three men fell out of their chairs.

"Oh and they chopped off and kept his right foot. Allen's dad is missing his left foot."

"Yuck. Anyway we have a meeting in the meeting room, now. Sanji is out now so it's a good time to decide what we're going to sing at the charity concert", Xemnas said "Oh and Marluxia came out of hiding. He knows something about those kid's parents' death."

* * *

As Sanji pulled into the Hospital parking lot, Tamaki was no longer in the backseat of his car. Sanji chuckled and said "Guess he loves her." He pulled open the car door and walked into the emergency room.

A pretty nurse stopped in front of him and said "May I help you?"

Sanji smiled and said "I'd appreciate if someone as beautiful of you would take me to the emergency room. My… um friend took my family member in there."

The nurse blushed and said "Follow me"

* * *

"Senpai?" Haruhi said trying to sit up. Ow bad choice. Her side hurt so badly. Tamaki helped her back down.

"Don't sit up Haruhi. You broke 2 of your ribs. You need your sleep." Tamaki said quietly.

"Look Haruhi, it's all my fault you're hurt. If….if…if I had protected you then Eclaire wouldn't have attacked you," he said sadly

"Senpai are you on crack? It's not your fault. Don't blame it on yourself. You've done more than enough for me. You jumped off a _bridge_ to save me. You gave up the chance to save your mother…all for me. Thank you." Tamaki looked down at Haruhi's smiling face.

Then what Sanji said earlier came to mind _'It's more like lover love.' _"Yeah but its one-sided Haruhi doesn't love me. I know it." He thought.

Just then the nurse came in and pushed the cart with Haruhi's medicine on it and it hit Tamaki's rich butt. Which caused him to fall into Haruhi. He put his hands on both sides of her head. Their face 2 inches away from each other.

"Hey Haruhi! How are you feel-" Bella, Organization XIII, and the whole host club walked in. With Sanji too.

"ing? Well guys we interrupted an intimate moment. Let's come back later," Bella said quickly.

"Yeah tono's being a perv," said the Hitachiin Twins. Tamaki turned red and stood up quickly and stuttered "W-w-wait! I-I-I-"

"It's not his fault, it's the nurse's. Hikaru, Kaoru, do you have my homework?" Haruhi said calmly.

* * *

Yay it's done! Now off to take a nap. The button that says reveiw will send you a pony if you press it.

A/N First one who reveiws can name it.


	7. Bonding time!

Aww I got such a nice review from InuDark! I even got a smiley face! lol the littlest things make me happy! XD But really, I love it when I get reviews! It reassures me that someone reads my fanfic. The moral of the story is; 1, don't play Wii baseball with your left hand when you're right handed and, 2, Review! OMG SORRY SO LATE! LOTS OF TESTS!!

* * *

Haruhi was lying in her hospital bed and reading a book. Sanji, the cook, was sitting next to her making sure she was safe. Tamaki made him do it while Tamaki was at school. She wasn't too fond of magazines, it's just her personality. Tamaki had come in every single day too. Kyouya had tried convincing her to move to an Ootori hospital. Bella had even offered to sneak her back home. Well, the place that she had spent one night in. She could hear someone coming in so she put her book down.

"Haruhi!" Bella ran in with an urgent look on her face, "Kyoya's and the Hitachiins' families…arehuff in a huff fighthuff over you!"

"ME?!" Haruhi sat up fast, too fast and her ribs hurt her. Luckily Sanji was there to help her back down.

"Bell, I though Axel told you not to tell her," Sanji said sternly.

"Well yeah… but, THEY WANT HER TO GET MARRIED TO ONE OF THEIR SONS BY NEXT MONTH!"

This delightful outburst caused Haruhi to sit up again, but this time she caught herself.

"Ne-ne-next month?"

"Yes, but I want to tell them that Haruhi will chose the one she loves the most. May I?" Bella said apologetically.

"Umm sure…." She said _'Of course HIS family can't afford a commoner like me as their heir's wife,'_ she thought. Bella looked at her thought fully. Then she laughed.

"Who said it had to be Kyoya, Hikaru, or Kaoru?" Bella chuckled. "If you love Bossa Nova then chose him! Same goes for Mori, Mitsu-chan, and, well….the one we all love cuz he's so happy!"

Haruhi blinked "Honey-senpai?"

"No, well him too but Tamaki-chi!" Bella said with a laugh.

"MOM! YOU ALMOST RAN OVER A OLD COUPLE! I WENT TO GO GET FLOWERS FOR THEM AS A SORRY MY MOM RAN OVER YOU PRESENT!" Edward said as he ran in with his face bright pink.

Although this was quite shocking that Bella got to drive again, Haruhi had something-no someone- else on her mind.

"I love Tamaki-senpai…?" she said quietly. Only Sanji heard this confession and smiled and thought to himself as he looked out the window _"this might not only be the Sakura blooming season…it might be the time love blooms too…" _"THERE'S HOPE FOR ME!"

"Hope for you what?" Bella and Edward said simultaneously as they briefly paused their fighting.

"To get a girlfriend!" Sanji burst out angrily. Bella and Ed exchanged looks of disbelief then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA YOU HOPE!" They said together.

* * *

Far away from the hospital with the battle of love inside it, Suou Tamaki sat looking at the sakura too. _"AUGH! ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS OUR FACES BEING THAT CLOSE TO EACH OTHER! Is this lover love? No? Yes? Maybe? Does Haruhi love me though? If I DO love her THAT way then…I'll protect her. Even if she doesn't like me back…I'll always be here for her…WAIT! Isn't this the kind of things lovers think?! NOOOOO!! I know I'll ask Kyoya! Kyoya…wants to get married to her though…maybe I can go to Haninozuka Senpai…maybe…Or ZEXION!' _Tamaki jumped out and ran to the limo waiting for him.

"TO THE HOSPITAL!"

* * *

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS THERE PORN ON AT THE HOSPITAL!" Bella screamed.

"Cuz the nurses know you like it, Mom, that's why" Edward replied. Before Bella could yell back at her son her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket quickly looked at the caller and motioned for Sanji to follow her. As those two left the room Edward sat in the chair by Haruhi.

"What book are you reading?" he asked kindly.

"Umm I really don't know the title…oh…"

"What?"

"It's called Please save my Earth. It's a manga that Bella lent me."

"I see… so what do you think of Bella?"

"Well, she's kind of loud but she has a great personality and I know she cares about all of us. I'm not ready to call her mom though."

"Haha yeah when Al and I moved in we were afraid of her. She was so loud and she looked so much like our mother did…"

"Your mother did? What happened to your mother?"

"She di-di-died. Because of me."

"You?"

"Yeah, the strain of raising Al and I by her self was too hard I guess."

"Oh I'm sorry. What happened to your father?"

"He abandoned mom…I don't know why. One day he was here and the next day…he was gone forever. I know he's not dead though. But I hate him."

"Oh…both my parents are gone now…is Axel a kind person?"

"Yes, don't be afraid of him. He loves all of us. He's the one who changed Bella. Bella used to be a terrible person. She has a problem though."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, she has a spilt personality. The other personality-" Ed shuddered "-is worse than the devil himself. Even her physical characteristics change. Her voice is cold and her smile then is like ice."

"How do you know this?"

"Well Bella was friends when my mom was still alive, so when we met my dad while shopping…let's say there's not a 13th street anymore."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah. Anyway, it took time before I could proudly call her mom. Well I don't know if I'm always proud but it's worth it. She really loves us with all her heart. She would give her life, the world, and her brother to make sure we can smile."

"Why her brother…?"

"His name is Jesse, he's a prince. He's got an absolutely gorgeous wife and an adorable daughter. He took Bella in after her parents gave Bella, just Bella, up. He's her precious nii-chama." Edward laughed. "Well if you want to know more about our Mom just ask her yourself. She'll tell you anything but be prepared, I learned something shocking about my mother when I talked to Bella about her."

"Okay, just three more questions."

"Sure what are they?"

"Do Bella and Axel get along well?"

"Haha yeah! They're adorable together. I mean I'm a guy but even I know that they're the perfect couple. Bella needs Axel and vice-versa. Next question."

"This isn't the question but you love Winry right?"

"Yeah"

"So you couldn't choose another girl over Winry because you…you…l…lo…love her right?"

"You jealous of Win?!"

Haruhi turned red and burst out "No, no, no! You're my brother now you know? It's sibling love."

Ed smiled and said "Thanks sis. No, I don't think I'd be satisfied with someone other than Winry. She gave me the strength to move on in my life."

"Last question."

"Okay Ms. Interviewer."

"What was you mom's name?"

Edward looked out the window and whispered "Trisha, Trisha Elric."

Haruhi sat up slowly and gave Ed a hug. "Thank you for spending time with me."

"No problem, you're my sister. I have to make sure that the girl that gave my brother that cat is happy."

"Oh yeah! The cat! What did Al name it?"

"Haru, after you, who has a visitor coming quickly to see the one he cares about so much. Good bye onee-chan."

"Bye nii-san." Haruhi said with a smile. Edward walked out with tears in his eyes. Bella noticed and though to herself _'haha that's the look of a proud brother. Too bad my brother never looks like that when it comes to me. HAHA that'll be the day…Jesse! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE BROTHER! (because I only have one…) Haha oh well I know my brother loves me as much as his cat. Damn cat…'_

"Oh! Tamaki!" Bella said happily

"Hello Annabelle, how's Haruhi?" Tamaki said, his cheeks red.

"She's waiting for you." Ed said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, by the way," Annabelle added, "Axel and I are going to be out of town for two weeks starting tomorrow and Haruhi get discharged the day after tomorrow, so she'll be staying at your house."

Tamaki turned bright red and had a shocked look on his face.

"Don't do anything risqué to my sister, got it?" Ed said laughing.

Tamaki looked slowly at Sanji, Bella, and Ed's retreating backs when it hit him.

'HARUHI IS STAYING AT MY HOUSE?!'

* * *

Oh…wow….sorry. I hope someone still reads this… I really hope… One comment and I'll have chapter 8 done by Friday night, tomorrow I'm going to the circus (AT MY AGE?! LOL) so yeah. I'm gonna get a snow cone!


	8. what if they do THAT!

WOW

WOW! I AM SO EXCITED! I GET TO WRITE A POEM ON A FISH SANDWICH! YUMMM! Umm yeah. I'm not a fish sandwich person. Ok well CHAPTER 8!!

Naruto's sis: THANK YOU! I will finish this story, even if you're the only one reading it.

* * *

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" this was Haruhi's reaction to the Tamaki Sleepover act. Maybe she wants something exciting to happen? Nah, the authoress can't write anything like that. ANYWAY, Haruhi and Tamaki…sleepover. Santa won't be coming to their houses this year.

"Sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki said taking her hand in his, which made Haruhi turn a delightful shade of red "but Bella and my dad decided this. Don't worry, we'll sleep in different rooms," Tamaki added this to reassure Haruhi (and disappoint the authoress).

"Ahh Thank you Tamaki," Haruhi said with a shojo manga-ish smile which made Tamaki blush.

"Umm yeah…ur you're welcome…I guess. Oh," Tamaki said quickly remembering the proposals "Umm who did you decide to marry?"

These words shattered Haruhi's heart but then Edward's words flooded back into her mind _'No, I don't think I'd be satisfied with someone other than Winry. She gave me the strength to move on in my life' _"I'm not going to marry any of them, I love T-" Haruhi quickly stopped. '_AHH! THAT WAS WAY TO CLOSE!'_

"Ah, you love someone else huh?" Tamaki said with sad eyes._ 'Think Suou! Whose name starts with a T ? Takanori, Tamaki, Takashi! TAKASHI! MORI SENPAI! Yes! I'll let my daughter have happiness for sure! Every day while she's at my house Mori senpai and Hani senpai will come over! Brilliant Tamaki!'_

"Er…yeah… umm so how was school?" Haruhi asked.

"The Host Club is flourishing! Soon, all the princesses in school will be coming!" Tamaki said.

"That's great senpai!" Haruhi said with a smile, "By the way, do you plan on letting go of my hand?"

Tamaki looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands. Blushing, he quickly let go of her hand and mumbled a sorry. Haruhi laughed "It's okay senpai, I know you're worried about this whole engagement thing. You don't want it to rip apart the whole host club right?"

Tamaki smiled, "Maybe…but I-want-you-to-be happy-either-way." He spit out really fast.

The nurse walked in at that moment. Remember that nurse from what? Chapter 6? The one that bumped into Tamaki? Yeah that one! Well she walked in and said "Young man, if you want to see your girlfriend then come during visiting hours. OUT!"

Tamaki smiled at Haruhi whispered a goodbye and kissed her on the forehead. Haruhi blushed a cute pink and thought _'Tamaki senpai really looks out for me doesn't he?' _

Tamaki, on the other hand, had regrets about kissing her _'AUGH! Remember, Mori-senpai, not you. She must like the tall dark and handsome kind. (A/N this reminds me of this time during Easter when I was doing dishes with my aunt and she was all like "So XXX, what kind of boys do you like?" I almost dropped the dish I was drying. My friends were all like, OMG what did you say? I think I answered with a Uhhh I don't know. It was so weird. XD)' _

* * *

Bella looked at the clock on the wall as she was falling asleep and thought _'OH MY GAWD! WHAT IF THEY DO __**THAT?!**__ That would be BAD! AUGH! Axel!' _"Axel! AXEL! There's a flaw in my plan!"

Axel sat up on the couch where he was reading a book. "What Bella?"

"What if the DO THAT!?" Bella said her eyes wide.

"What's THAT?" Axel said, very well knowing what THAT is but he was trying to embarrass Bella.

"Well, ummm err that like ummm," Bella mumbled blushing "like have sex."

Axel started laughing a then got up and kissed his wife on the cheek. She was still bright red . Sighing Axel said "Oh, Bells, Shima's not going to let that happen you know that. Now go to sleep okay? I'm going to see how Yuzu is doing, last night she had a really bad nightmare."

Bella smiled at her husband and said "Okay, tell her if she wants to sleep with us tonight, she can." _'I can't believe how lucky I am to have him for a husband. He cares so much about the kids. They're not even ours either. Who cares though? They're still people, they want to be loved too, right? I hope Haruhi finds out who she wants to be with, I'm cheering for Tamaki though. He cares a lot. You know, I'm a total idiot for thinking they'll do THAT. I mean Tamaki is too embarrassed to even say sex right? Right?! RIGHT?!'_

Axel walked in with Yuzu and Karin. "Looks like Karin and Yuzu come together, right girls?"

Karin smirked and said "Yep, you're not getting Yuzu without me. Mom, how's Haruhi?"

"She's fine; someone who loves her a lot is looking after her." Bella said with a smile.

"THE NURSE FROM CHAPTER SIX LOVES HER?!" Karin said her eyes wide.

"I hope not." Bella said laughing with Axel.

* * *

Sorry short chapter, I know but its 1:05 AM! I still have homework too! I got a project done today and then I fell asleep at like 4:30 and woke up at 9:30. HMMMMMMM thanks for waking me up for supper mom. Oh well UGH! I have standardized testing for a couple weeks so bear with me. Surprisingly, I have all A's! It's great. I'm also waiting for my passport, so I can go back home to Japan! Yay! Right?


	9. And the winner is

Wow… I'm lazy

Wow… I'm lazy. I had 2 1/2 snow days since chapter 8 and I've done nothing.

OK here we go

As Haruhi left the hospital she waved goodbye to the nurse from chapter 6 and 8 named Amiru Shirai. The hospital had steps in the front and as Haruhi tried going down them she fell. She squeezed her eyes shut and readied herself for the impact but instead, a pair of kind, warm arms caught her. She opened her eyes and saw Tamaki had caught her. He smile and said "Be careful, I don't like it when you're in the hospital and neither does Mori senpai."

Haruhi smiled and thought _' What does __**Mori-senpai**__ have to do with this?' _

"Well, well, I see your lover has someone else after her, Tamaki," sneered a cold voice from behind Haruhi. Haruhi whipped around and saw Éclair Tonnere laughing at her. Haruhi noticed the position that they were in and pushed Tamaki away.

"I thought almost killing me was enough but I guess now we have to make fun of Tamaki with lies." Haruhi snapped

"Hmmm? Well here's something that might make you remember your place. Tamaki-sama, my father is planning on buying your company so you'll be as poor as that thing" Éclair said pointing to Haruhi

Tamaki smiled and said "Then, I know, Haruhi would let me stay at her house until I find a new house. Right Haruhi?"

"You'd have to ask Bella first." Was the response to that statement. A typical response from possibly one of the most densest shoujo manga characters ever. Oh well.

Éclair laughed "Oh so now you're relying on that slut for a home?" Haruhi and Tamaki got mad and were going to say something when a tall man about 20 stepped in.

"Now Miss Tonnere, it's bad enough that you're causing problems outside my hospital, but making fun of my sister? Get out of here please, or I will cause security." He turned to the dense club and said "Fujioka-sama, Suoh-san, allow me to introduce myself. I am Hector (Jesse) de Silva. I'm Bella's guardian/brother. The 3 girls standing behind me are my sisters Mapi (6 years old) and Catalina (16 years old) and my daughter, Graciela. Graciela, how many years old are you?" He asked a cute, shy little girl with curly black hair down to her waist with the biggest green eyes.

The girl took her fingers out of her mouth and raised 3 fingers "Fwree" she said.

Tamaki shook her hand and said "Hello, I'm Tamaki-kun. You can call me onii-chan. De Silva-san why are you here?"

Jesse looked back at Éclair's retreating back and said "To make sure she doesn't get to Fujioka-sama and to tell you who's marrying her.

Tamaki's eyes grew big and Haruhi looked away. "Who?" They said at the same time.

Graciela took her fingers out of mouth yet again and said "You, onii-chama!"

WHAT?!

SORRY UBER SHORT! Umm yeah chapter 10 will b longer. Though May 21- June 10 I will not update. Sorry but I'll be in JAPAN!! So excited! I get to see my family there again and MAYBE buy some Ouran stuff! :3


	10. My titles suck

OMG! 2 updates in 1 day?! GASP!

* * *

Jesse looked back at Éclair's retreating back and said "To make sure she doesn't get to Fujioka-sama and to tell you who's marrying her.

Tamaki's eyes grew big and Haruhi looked away. "Who?" They said at the same time.

Graciela took her fingers out of mouth yet again and said "You, onii-chama!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Haruhi and Tamaki simultaneously.

"But..but..but…. when was this decided?" Tamaki stammered

Catalina looked thoughtfully at her brother and answered "An hour ago…? Yeah I think so. I'm Bella's twin sister by the way."

Haruhi looked at her and said "You guys don't look alike. You have blonde hair and green eyes and Bella has black hair and purple eyes. Plus if you're 16 then how can Bella be legally married?"

"Well we're not identical twins but we're really close. Bella's not married, she's engaged. It's a little game her and Axel play," Catalina explained. She only had to look at Haruhi and Tamaki's faces once to see what they were thinking. "Woah, not like THAT kind of game, but you know. The people she 'adopts' are usually orphans and she knew their parents from…God knows where."

"Most likely she got them on eBay," Jesse commented.

Haruhi whipped around, "WHAT?!"

"Haha that was a joke," Jesse put in, embarrassed.

"Nii-chan you should be embarrassed!" Mapi put in. "Yuck! Look I'll explain this. Last night your," she said pointing at Tamaki, "Grandmother told your dad that if you didn't get engaged by the end of this week, you could never see your mother again! So your Daddy called nee-chama and asked if Haruhi l-" Catalina cover her hand over Mapi mouth. And Jesse continued "If Haruhi would marry Tamaki. I'm sorry Haruhi but Annabelle was going to ask you but a nurse wouldn't let you talk on the phone."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi and said "I…I'm so sorry. Umm de Silva-san? Can I speak in private with Haruhi?"

Jesse smiled "Sure there's a park down the street a bit, but I guess you've been to this hospital so many times you probably know that already. Call me when you want me to take you two home."

Tamaki smiled, "Thank you Jesse-san. Come on Haruhi."

He started walking away when Haruhi grabbed his hand. Tamaki slowly turned around and almost asked what she wanted. Then he remember, she just got discharged from the hospital. They walked the 3 blocks in complete silence. When they got to the park, no one was there and they got on the swings.

Tamaki started to talk "Haruhi, I'm so sorry that…this all happened. I'll give up ever seeing my mother and you can get engaged to Mori-senpai."

Haruhi quickly looked up at Tamaki at the word Mori, "WHAT?! Mori-senpai? Really Tamaki, you're stupid. I like well….someone else. I'll spell it out now. S-u-o-h," Haruhi recited. Tamaki thought _'There's no way…Not me!' _"T-a-m-a-k-i."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"S…s…since when?"

"Remember when the princess was here?"

"Yeah."

"I told you about my dream, why I'm in Ouran."

"Then?"

"Yes"

"…"

"…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Tamaki."

"Oh…"

"…"

"Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Isn't it already decided?"

"…"

"…"

"No"

"What?"

Tamaki ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I'll give up on the family business and my mother if you don't want to marry me."

Haruhi's heart stopped and she blushed, "I will."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Really, really?!"

"Really, Really."

"YAY!"

"You weren't serious about your mom right?"

"Dead serious."

Haruhi stood up suddenly "DON'T THROW AWAY YOUR MOTHER THAT EASILY!! CHERISH HER BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONY MOTHER YOU WILL EVER HAVE AND SHE'S STILL ALIVE! ACTUALLY YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS STILL ALIVE! I WAS TAKEN IN BY…BY…A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD! A GIRL THAT'S 1 YEAR OLDER THAN ME! THINK OF YOUR MOTHER FOR ONCE!" After Haruhi said all of this she kicked Tamaki in the shin and ran away.

* * *

OMG! DID I MAKE HARUHI SEEM TOO….OC?! Sorry about that. I hope this isn't as short.


End file.
